


Where the Heart Lies

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: "He keeps his eyes closed..."In which Sanji enjoys the quiet company of his crew





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffy version of "When the Heart Lies"

He keeps his eyes closed.

The surface is soft. Almost as soft as the blanket someone has covered him with. The light blowing of the wind ruffles his hair and tickles his forehead, but it's pleasant. It feels almost like soft kisses telling you to stop worrying about everything. The sun is still shining. It's probably not as high on the sky as it was when he fell asleep, but they were still a few hours from sunset. The light dances on his face, but his hair keeps his eyes in the shadows. The warmth is comforting. He can feel the ship rock back and forth, balancing itself on the rowdy ocean, but he feels safe. The ocean can't scare him.

He can hear it as well. He can hear the waves lightly collide with the side of their ship and fall back into the ocean. He can hear when the wind blows into the sails and flags, proudly showing where their hearts lie. He can hear scattered voices around him. No one talking to him. Rather, the voices are hushed, trying to not wake him. Their conversation has no topic. A small comment about the weather, something about food and a remark about adventure. No hidden intent lies beneath each word. It's all so genuine, and he almost thinks that their voices could lull him back to sleep.

Somewhere in the distance, someone is tuning a violin, humming a familiar song silently. Somewhere else, someone is watering their flower garden, while having a quiet conversation with someone who seems to be trotting back and forth from garden to cabin. Not too far from him someone is lifting heavy objects which every so often will hit the ground with a satisfying sound which reminds him of the tune a bell makes.

The objects fill the air with a light smell of iron, but combined with the salty ocean, and the scent of flowers and medicinal herbs, the smell is so oddly human. Soon enough, the scent is replaced by something else, and he can easily make out the spices used in the kitchen: Turmeric, star anise and fennel. Commonly used in medicinal cooking. Mostly found in recipes with origins in the East. Works well with light meat and sweet vegetables. He can practically taste the dish being prepared, and for a moment feels a slight urge to help out. But he decides against it. He'd rather stay here.

He feels the ship make a light turn, and hears the voice of his savior exclaim something as the sun now shines on his closed eyelids. Hurried footsteps come closer and before long something is placed on his head. And just as the footsteps turn around to go back to wherever he was, he takes a peek at his back. He would never leave. He never could. He would forever stay here, feeling safe, knowing that even facing his own fears and insecurities, that back would still be there to protect him and pull him along. Never leaving him behind. Never taking him for granted. Never hurting him.

Sanji smiles.


End file.
